


Student President

by Merakimi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College party au, Dom!Suho, Dom!Yixing, Exposed kinks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT3, Rebels, Smut, drunk sex?, sub!baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakimi/pseuds/Merakimi
Summary: Junmyeon had forgotten how to have fun. Baekhyun helps him remember with loud music, a dash of alcohol, and and old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off @xiuminify 's post on twitter <3

"Hello, this is the student council. I'm afraid we have to ask you to shut down the party; several dorms have complained because of the noise and-"

"Aw come on Junmyeon, get that stick out of your ass, join the fun! Sound has a harder time traveling when there's more people right?"

Baekhyun grinned at the prim student president, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him into the mash of loud music and stifling college crowd. The pungent scent of alcohol and smoke assaulted Junmyeon's senses until he was gasping for any hint of fresh oxygen.

Outside, a girl was retching her entire stomach in the bushes - in the kitchen, loud with the whooping encouragements for a beer keg, sickly pools of obscur liquid on the floor, lipstick stains on the wall, heavy-lidded eyes and lazy smiles drifting in and out of focus in the thick smoke.

"Baekhyun you need to shut this party down." Junmyeon yelled over the music to Baekhyun, who was rummaging among a dozen half-empty beer bottles on a random shelf.

The school's rich image was maintained by their pristine student council - and Junmyeon was the president. The finest college in the country, bleached with white smiles and covered up stories - all executed by the star student; Kim Junmyeon. He's ended numerous rumors, and there wasn't a single party that wasn't controlled. All except for Baekhyun's legendary raves.

The young party-lover tossed his head backwards, sleek mullet shining in the dim light, leather necklace bouncing off his chest as he laughed. He turned back to the president, ignoring the angry stares and firm voice. Shoving a full bottle of soju in the latter's hand, Baekhyun clinked their two beers and winked. "Nobody shuts down a party if everybody's having fun. That, as of now, includes you as well, Mr. President." Baekhyun smirked, taking a professional swig of the alchool.

Junmyeon sighed, running a hand through his styled hair. He moved to discard the bottle, only to be violently stopped by the host's hand on his wrist. "Come on Suho... you know how this goes and ends. Let go." Baekhyun's voice was rich, dripping like honey onto Junmyeon's trembling ear. The president flinched at the notorious nickname granted to him by his reckless high-school life. Something inside him snapped and he clenched his teeth, shoving Baekhyun away, holding his daring gaze as he downed half the contenants in a single shot. Without averting his eyes, he then threw the bottle aside, letting the glass roll in liquor on a cluttered table to his right.

"Shut down this damned party before I call the cops." Junmyeon took a menacing step forewards, towering over Baekhyun's smaller frame. The host blanked for a hot second before proffering a winning smile. He closed the minimal gap between them, giving a teasing tug on the president's black tie, lips hovering over his precious skin. "You wouldn't do that, Junmyeon-ah... It's just a party. Let the others whine about the music. We're here to have fun with the lyrics."

~

Junmyeon's mind felt as though filled with cotton. An empty bottle was in his hand, although he could have sworn that it was full only moments ago.

He was angrily ranting to a couple of jocks by the counter, saying how the costs for school funding had gone outrageously high since the new director's arrival. Some of them agreed with half-finished slurs, while others mumbled that "he needs to take a chill pill, man"- to which Junmyeon responded with a repulsed expression, saying how "I do not need any pills, thank you- drugs are very bad."

Baekhyun burst into their conversation with hysterical laughter and a cheerily red face. He slung a shoulder over Junmyeon, breath of cheap beer on his tongue. "Well well boys, would you look at our dearest president... wrecked!" He doubled over in laughter, Junmyeon flushing red at his comment. "I'm not drunk you dipshit-" He mumbled, lips strangely numb. He tried to smile, but it ended in a grimace.God my tie is crooked.

"Suho?"

A name. From a pair of lips, so desperately hard to forget.

Junmyeon stiffened and gulped, throat suddenly burned dry.

He turned slowly, head still ringing.

There he was. Standing like a picture among the blur of lights, disco sounds, faded people- he stood as a statue, lean perfection as his body, covered by jeans and a fitted turtleneck, expression soft on his features. A grin broke out on his perfect lips, and Junmeyon's heart ached.Damn I probably look like a wreck while he just shows up looking like some greek god ready to ruin my life over again.

Junmyeon cleared his throat and stretched a smile, the kind he offers to ruthless scholar directors in order to obtain a grant. Works like a charm.

"Yixing. Funny to see you around here."

He cursed himself. Alcohol made him sound snappy, and for a split second Yixing's radiant grin faltered.

"Yeah, this is the best rave in town! I've seen around three different schools already! The host is a legend, man, give him my compliments."

Baekhyun beamed and loosened his arm around Junmyeon's shoulder, assuming a more comfortable posture. "No problem dude. Can you believe this man right here wanted to shut it down? I couldn't let that happen... Care to help me give him a real night? Just like old times." Baekhyun finished smirking, smooth voice whispering temptations with hot breath on Junmyeon's ear. He shivered and shook his head. Yixing watched them with an amused turn of the lips behind a glass of vodka. "You seem to have things going pretty well so far... But let me know if you need any help later..." Yixing drawled, eyes crawling over the president before catching his hazed gaze. He winked at the pair before knocking back the rest of the liquor and turning to melt into the crowd.

"Bitch."

"Now now... no need to be rude, my president..." Baekhyun chuckled, drawing a lazy finger down Junmyeon's chest, hard muscle stretched beneath a once ironed shirt. The smell of fabric softener had drowned in Baekhyun's ocean of liquor and smoke, but Junmyeon didn't mind anymore, really. He hummed a tune, eyes attempting to focus anywhere, save Baekhyun's alluring stare on his chest. "This body is a feast... I wonder how Yixing could have ever left it..." His lips brushed the nape of his neck, slender finger tugging on the hem of his shirt. Junmyeon swallowed nervously. Pushing the latter aside, he stumbled out of the kitchen. He needed air. His eyes hurt, his head was throbbing.

"Woah dude, isn't that like, the council president or whatever?"

"Holy shit he looks so wrecked."

"Hey Suho!"

"I think I saw Yixing over there just before... are they a thing again?"

Junmyeon stumbled outside, various comments passing over his head like a wave of incoherent sentences that strangely made his heart race in fear. I'm the damn school president. I'm drunk at a party I was supposed to shut down hours ago. Fuck.

Fresh september air greeted him with chilly arms in the manicured gardens that lined the dorms. Each breath speared his throat with ice, his cheeks stiffened with cold instead of numbness. What if somebody found me? Kyungsoo, the vice president, was certainly sent to investigate half an hour - at the most - after his disappearance. He looked around, frantic, but the party showed no signs of stopping.

"Hey beautiful. Why so lost? Did your chaperone leave you all alone? Damn, I guess I'll have to take over then..." A deep voice sent shivers down Junmyeon's spine. "I have to go." he mumbled. The familiar stranger slipped an arm around his waist and pushed back a lock of his tousled black hair. "Come on Suho... don't tell me you didn't miss all of this! If the beer doesn't help, I have something much more effective..."

The answer was kissing. God how Junmyeon missed Yixing's lips. So enticing, so addictive... Indeed, a far better recipe than the cheap alcohol. No more half-screamed thoughts, no more hammering headache, only skin, only caresses, only him. Cold fingers were suddenly hot on his abdomen. Junmyeon gasped - Yixing chuckled. "Damn, I'll admit, I missed this body..." he hummed against his neck, hands sliding further up the expensive cotton, up the rippling muscles so used to his touch.

A silhouette had emerged from the faded porchlight, expression twisted in distaste as he watched the pair fondle each other. Junmyeon had always been a prize. Star student, good looks, chiseled body wreathed in button up shirts and black jeans. He'd known him since high-school, albeit not as long and not half as well as Yixing. Baekhyun bit his lip and fiddled with his necklace. Yixing... that painfully good looking man who had always had Junmyeon's heart in high-school, whether it be at an alchool-drenched party or a wild motorcycle ride on an abandoned highway. Suho and Lay. The pair had been the legendary rebel couple one hears in rumors muttered in admiration down the cold school halls.

Until a car accident. Until college. Until that fateful summer where the two drifted apart. Nobody knows what happened really, but all it took was that one summer for Junmyeon to disappear and reappear at college, crisp, smiling, a briefcase in hand. He turned a cold shoulder to anyone who dared mention his history, continued looking at science books.

Now, here he was, wasted, kissing his ex like he wouldn't see the sun. He was so beautiful, disheveled, ruined. Baekhyun's blood rushed in his veins, heavy with toxins, with the need to feel that famous body. The sight of him arching so willingly into Yixing, eyes closed, mouth muttering the most sinful sounds, dragged Baekhyun over as though a drug.

"Having fun... without me? I'm hurt Junmyeon-ah..." Baekhyun's chest was flush against Junmyeon's back, hands sliding around the latter's waist, voice coiling around his tongue like sweet poison.

Junmyeon shivered at his touch. Yixing looked up at Baekhyun from Junmyeon's neck, eyes slightly narrowed, grip on the president tightening. Baekhyun flashed a grin at the handsome man, gently pulling his hands out from the inside of the button-up shirt. "You don't mind sharing, now do you Yixing? I know you've always been a little...possessive." He leaned forewards, lips brushing Yixing's.

Yixing emitted something in sorts of a low growl, deepening the teasing kiss between him and Baekhyun, holding Junmyeon firmly in place as the latter whined.

"So easy" Baekhyun smiled. With the both of them this drunk, he had them wrapped around his finger. Albeit he wasn't exactly sober either, but all the more fun.

"Baek..." Junmyeon breathed as he felt the host's supple fingers slowly roam his defined abdomen, sliding teasingly over his nipples, Baekhyun humming in delight against his skin as the latter moaned in response - before being cut off by Yixing in a heated kiss. Baekhyun whispered filthy praises to which the clean president moaned in delight, hazed by the pungent scent of cologne and toxins. Baekhyun's hands and honey-like voice were the incarnation of temptation and tease, whereas Yixing was the rough lips, the flaming touch burning with lust. And the pristine president was their victim. The caged golden bird who opened its mouth to whatever feed, even if it ruined him.

Junmyeon opened his eyes, barely noticing the loss of the cold night, or the fresh oxygen he had so needed minutes ago. He was against a wall, in what might have been a bedroom - but alcohol doesn't take note of such details. All he knew was, in the middle of the room, there was Yixing kissing a shirtless Baekhyun, finger tilting his chin, hand tugging at the belt. "You're a pretty one... King of the parties so they say... why don't you show us how good you really are..." Yixing breathed. Baekhyun smirked, tilting his head when Yixing's lips moved to his delicate collarbones, leaving dark marks on the host's lean body.

"I'd love to, but tonight isn't about me, now is it." He ran his fingers through Yixing's hair, eyes holding Junmyeon's breathless stare. "Don't worry darling, I haven't forgotten you."

Junmyeon's head was spinning. All he could do was think how breathtaking they both looked. Baekhyun - shirtless - his necklace dangling down his chest. Yixing, with his sharp features and intense hold.

The blood of sin pulsed in his veins. Oh he knew it so well. But there was no turning back now. He was going to lose himself with the two pretty boys before him, lose himself in their alcoholic lips and lustful gazes.

His breathing shortened.

A pair of lips on his chest. A quick hand to pry open his belt. Small chuckling from between his thighs, a cold finger sliding over the hot flesh. "My my... Yixing - you weren't lying..."

Yixing breathed a laugh. "No need to hide the truth; our student president is is quite the feast."

Junmyeon bit his lip, muscles tensing as the slender hand fondled him. He cursed when Baekhyun's sinsong lips wrapped around his length. "God-" Gasping, for the delicious tongue, the slow tease that enrolled his manhood in the most delirious way, rubbing the underside, swirling, dragging.

Yixing was watching him with curious eyes, one hand tracing the president's muscular curves that tensed and bulged in the most beautiful fashion as his breathing quickened, eyes rolling backwards, reeling in the warmth of Baekhyun's tongue. Yixing's other hand was tangled in Baekhyun's hair, gently guiding his head, relishing in the view.

"Suho baby... say my name." Yixing said, tracing a finger over the latter's lips. Junmyeon opened his eyes - and dear god the sight nearly threw Yixing over. His eyes... so ruined - brimming over with the toxins of lust, lips parted with the taste of sin. "Yi-... yixing..." He was cut off in moans when Baekhyun forcefully deep throated him, a low growl at the back of his throat.

Yixing lowered himself, arousal painful in his briefs, lips brushing Baekhyun's locked jaw, to whisper, "Don't make him come yet. That's my pleasure." The smaller finally retracted himself from the swollen cock, panting. Baekhyun didn't miss the way Yixing's eyes widened at the large member, and smirked. He flicked his tongue over the tip, earning a loud moan from above, the latter tangling his fingers in the smaller's hair. Baekhyun held Yixing's gaze for as long as possible, lips enclosing the entire length with seductive ease. Yixing growled, and all hell broke loose.

Junmyeon was big. Yixing was huge. One was towering on top of the latter, thrusting restlessly into the delicious flesh, the student succombing under the burning touch, filthy desires flowing from his sculpted lips like milk flowers. Pristine sin.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are like this... Disheveled, wasted, pleasured. Aren't I a good host? Look how pretty you are under Yixing..." Baekhyun hushed in Junmyeon's ear, feeling the latter shiver at his words and gasp at the thrusts.

"Fuck... so... so much better... than beer..." Junmyeon panted, earning a sly chuckle from the host. "More..."

Yixing was punching bolts of pleasure through his body, shocks of lightning ripping his jaw open in unchained moans. Baekhyun's sinful words washed over him like vanilla vodka; but it was his voice that coated him like honey - dripping over his tense muscles, gliding like droplets of water across his chest, wrapping around his cock like the slender hand.

The husk in Baekhyun's voice thickened, touch consuming his body like flames. The moans in Yixing's throat were ragged, his grip vice-like on Junmyeon's arched hips.

"Fuck baby I missed you so damn much. You're so fucking sexy, so damn hot, you were all mine-"

Junmyeon's breath hitched, and something different than alcohol or lust pained his chest. Yixing was his past.This was just for fun.

"Shut up Lay and fuck me harder."

He forced himself further in, Yixing growling in response, the strokes becoming more erratic by the second, desperate, desperate...

Yixing cursed, coming inside the latter, slick with pleasure. Junmyeon cried in turn, streaks of translucent pleasure spilling over until he saw stars of white.

Baekhyun brushed a finger over his quivering slit, drawing quick lines down his muscular thighs, gently tugging on Yixing to remove himself, to then insert his beautiful finger into Junmyeon's dripping rim. Junmyeon's breathing was still heavy with aftershock, bulging abs rolling under the skin when his whine pitched again. Baekhyun moaned, leaving a trail of kisses and kittish licks down his chest, nipples and abdomen, cleaning any sticky trace that the lovers' punctuated bliss had left behind.

Junmyeon shivered and closed his eyes, chest heaving slowly. Yixing leaned forewards to praise him with a deep kiss. He hummed when he felt the latter's tired lips pull into a smile.

"God you're sexy underneath me. I missed that view."

"I missed you."

Junmyeon blamed the beer and aftershock for his words. He bit his lip. He didn't want Yixing to know how much he missed him. This was just for fun. He cursed quietly and tugged lightly on Baekhyun's arm. The host crawled over between the two, resting his chin on Junmyeon's chest. "Baekhyun... Thanks?"

The latter chuckled, "Anytime you want to shut down another one of my parties, I'll be waiting expectantly."

Junmyeon grinned. "Come here, I haven't given my host a proper gift... how rude of me..." He mumbled, pulling Baekhyun's chin towards him in a long-overdue kiss. Baekhyun couldn't help the swirling warmth pooling in his stomach at the taste of Junmyeon's lips, couldn't help but moan at the strong hands that pulled him closer by groping his ass through his sinfully tight jeans.

Yixing was lying on his side, quietly stroking his exhausted member as he watched the pair with hooded eyes. Baekhyun deepening the kiss, Junmyeon equalling his intensity. They broke apart, Baekhyun almost giggling.

"Well well... Glad to know the most uptight kid in school actually still has his fun side... Remind me to throw the loudest party next time I miss you."

Junmyeon's hand stopped caressing the latter's tousled hair. "You miss me often?"

Baekhyun masked his blush by rolling his eyes. "You're hot. Kinda cute when you're mad. I don't know. Suho is downright sexy as fuck. Junmyeon is sharp, like some hot CEO, and at the same time the cute kid in science class whom you always ask for his notes, which you really don't care about as long as you get to talk to him." He cleared his throat and buried his face in Junmyeon's neck. Junmyeon felt a bubbling warmth in his chest at the latter's unexpected sweetness. He grinned, and Yixing breathed a laugh. "Hey, you're pretty cute when you ramble off like that. How come we never talked in high-school?"

Baekhyun shrugged at Yixing. "You two were the prime couple that had everybody drooling. I was the bubbly fun guy who threw a couple parties - which you guys may or may not have trashed - now and then. I was well-known enough, but I guess our groups didn't collide that often."

"Shame... I had no idea I was missing out on this. God Baekhyun I need another party with you, please."

"Damn right you do; I had to stay somewhat sane while watching Yixing fuck you senseless. Do you have any idea -"

Baekhyun was cut off by Yixing who had leaned foreward, skimming a hand over his nipple, brushing the seam of his jeans. "I'm sorry baby. Your party was fucking amazing - from what I remember - and we haven't forgotten you. Next time, I promise to bring you a sober Suho, a couple bottles of vodka, and we can have our own little party. I can guarantee that he's an amazing top." He whispered, lips brushing the smaller's eager ear. Junmyeon was enjoying seeing another being riled up, and joined Yixing's game by tracing Baekhyun's collarbones, pulling the latter in for a teasing kiss. "I'd flaunt my skills, but I'm a tad tired right now."

Baekhyun moaned in protest, earning a chuckle from the two. Yixing gently pulled the smaller off Junmyeon to fit him right between them. He slung a lazy arm over Baekhyun's stomach, pulling both closer to him. Jumyeon sighed and placed a kiss on the host's sweet forehead as he nuzzled into his chest.

Sleepy silence settled between the three, broken by Junmyeon's faded drunkenness.

"Wait what the fuck am I going to do tomorrow."

"Shut up and sleep Suho." Yixing mumbled, face comfortable in Baekhyun's neck.

"Yixing, my ass is so dead."

"My bad. Sorry about that."

"No, like, the council might kick me out. Shit. The neighbors."

Baekhyun groaned. "Dude there's no police, so even if I was gone for like two hours, the party managed to control itself. It's fiiine." He placed a quick kiss on the latter's cheek.

Junmyeon, however, was not reassured. He was thepresident. Meant to go shut down a party, he ended up getting drunk, in bed with two of the sexiest guys he knew.God I'm so fucked.

Baekhyun felt him tense, and could almost hear the racing panic in his mind. "Junmyeon. Look at me." His voice was firm. The president raised his head, already a little more sober, eyes wide and innocent in the soft strip of moonlight that fell across his perfect features. "Go to sleep. I promise I'll take care of everything. I got you into this mess, I'll clean up after it. Trust me one last time." His tone had softened, eyes burning with truth. Junmyeon sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'll help too. Swear to it. Sorry Suho. You're hot." Yixing mumbled into Baekhyun's neck.

Junmyeon snorted and huffed in defeat. "Fine. But if I get kicked out because of you, I'm never taking a second glance at the both of you." His tone was dead serious as he propped himself on one elbow to properly eye the others. Yixing opened a lazy eye and nodded. Baekhyun showed almost a sign of hurt, but of course covered it with a quick grin.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll get you out alive."

Yixing chuckled and pecked Baekhyun's jaw. "Isn't he a cutie? Come on Junmyeon, it'll be fine. Seriously, go to sleep while you still can."

Junmyeon gave a final sigh, allowing himself to be gently pulled back to bed by Baekhyun. "Fine, but only because you're cute."

Baekhyun's lips pulled into a smile and placed a trail of chaste kisses on his body before landing on his lips.

"Don't forget that you still owe me." He whispered, hand sliding around the latter's abdomen and Yixing's arm. The student president grinned. "I'm definitely counting on that second party... And your reward for the night."

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that this was my first "ot3" fic and I really didnt know how threesomes worked? So I would like to apologise to Baekhyun, but I can promise that Suho and Yixing make sure to spoil him at the next party ;) <3


	2. Sweet Liquor

"Student Council here, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to shut down this party before the police has to."

Baekhyun grinned at the latter. "Wow your authority has gotten better since last time. I was almost scared. Too bad you don't believe your own words."

Junmyeon smirked. "I had to seem convincing." He mumbled, running a hand through the host's styled hair.

"I don't think I've ever thrown as many raves before. But your bitch ass didn't even show. Care to explain?"

The president shrugged, sliding a lazy arm around the latter's slim waist. "I figured I'd make you beg for it. Worked pretty well huh?"

Baekhyun's breath hitched. This wasn't Suho - or even Junmyeon. This was a dangerous combination of the two and it made his blood rush in excitement.

"You owe me big time."

"Baby, my dick alone is the biggest favor."

Baekhyun groaned, crushing his mouth against the latter.

Against the wall, Junmyeon was leaving hickeys on Baekhyun's heaving collarbones, enveloped in alcohol and wisps of smoke. A third person caught Baekhyun's eye among the hot crowd. The latter walked towards them with long, slow steps, a full bottle of vodka in his hand, a promising smirk on his lips.

"Yixing." Baekhyun breathed. Junmyeon stopped to look at the newcomer with a grin. "Hey baby." Yixing's voice was husky, probably from the joint that hung from between his teeth. He wrapped a soft hand on Baekhyun's neck. The tip of the joint flickered red before he removed it to blow the smoke on Junmyeon's lips, ending in a deep kiss, then placing the joint between the latter's teeth.

"Ready for the real party?"

~~

Baekhyun knocked back the last shot and spluttered through the burn. Junmyeon and Yixing were smirking at him through the smoke.

"Goddammit Suho just fuck me already." Baekhyun whined. They had been distracting him with shots, teasing touches and daring grins.

Junmyeon's lips broke out in a full smile, blurring Baekhyun's vision with a grey cloud.

A finger tracing his collarbones, already darkened with loving bruises. A deep chuckle on his exposed chest.

"Impatient?"

Baekhyun only moaned. His arousal had been impossibly high, whimpering as soon as their scalding touch left him. Yixing's promise was drugging his curiosity and he found himself desperately wanting to see the result.

Junmyeon's voice was hot on his ear, Yixing drawing lines on his thighs.

"I need to hear you beg."

The host choked. A pair of burning lips on his quivering abdomen.

"Jesus Junmyeon please... I need to feel you... You promised..."

Junmyeon only hummed in reply. "Still have enough dignity I see... Well, I suppose I'll just have to fix that..."

Then, everything fell apart; like the seams on Baekhyun's clothes.

~~

Yixing's words were truer than Baekhyun had ever imagined. Suho's mouth was filthy with promise, chiseled body hot with dominance as he pounded mercilessly into the host, cock deliciously hard at the delirious heat. Yixing was smirking at Baekhyun whose beautiful voice was hitting a pitch as high as the stars. Yixing was perfectly content watching the two; his entrancing lover whose well-concealed sexual kinks were finally unchained to the mercy of his pretty host, whose half-lidded eyes were begging for more.

"Touch yourself baby."

Baekhyun shivered and immediately wrapped a hand around his high-strung cock, back arching into Junmyeon even more.

"Good boy. You would do anything for him wouldn't you?" Yixing whispered, running a hand through the host's hair. Seeing the smaller writhe and beg underneath the council president truly was a sight; moans spilling from his quivering lips as a beautiful song, Junmyeon smirking in pride, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he rolled his hips deeper into the smaller.

Baekhyun furiously nodded, his hand picking up its pace as he started to jerk himself. Junmyeon was staring down wide-eyed.

"Fuck you're hot."

Yixing chuckled as Baekhyun had the decency to blush and then smirk at his dominant. Junmyeon, however, was quick to redeem his place by jolting hard on his prostate, causing the latter to gasp. "There there, wouldn't want my pet to start thinking things..." He hummed, rubbing the latter's nipples.

Baekhyun's breath hitched, a scream of desire blocked in his throat at the touch, the thrusts...Oh my god. He tossed his head backwards, his hand tightening around his own member, breathing turned desperately erratic.

"Suho... please... jesus... Daddy please fuck me 'till I can't walk... leave me fucking wrecked... oh godplease more." 

There it was. Those words, the sweetest drug to ever grace Junmyeon's ears, made him seestars.

Yixing was staring at the host, mouth slightly agape.

"Shit Baekhyun..." He breathed.

"Good boy... Don't worry... Daddy will take good care of you." Suho hushed, voice dropping two tones lower, grip tightening on the smaller's waist. Yixing saw the flash in his eyes, saw the dripping lust in them. His quickening strokes; harder, faster. Heard the pitched cry of pleasure bursting from the singsong lips, felt Junmyeon's muscles quiver under his palm before the electric bliss shocked his entire body.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open in relief. Junmyeon had slowed, panting softly. The host lifted his shaking hips to roll slowly still on Junmyeon's cock.

He held the latter's wide gaze, drawing a trail of white pleasure up his abdomen, up his neck, dragging over his lip before sucking on his fingers. Junmyeon let out a soft moan before collapsing all together, steadying himself with his forearms on either side of the smaller's head. He raised his head to look at Baekhyun with hooded eyes. "Goddammit Baek-"

He was cut off by a pair of fingers dragging on his tongue with bitter substance. He gagged, and Baekhyun forcefully made him suck until he moaned again.

Yixing's loud groan broke them apart. "Fuck... you guys... that's not fair."

His arm was slung over his eyes, the other hand palming the enormous bulge in his briefs. The two didn't answer, only gawked at his size. And it was still clothed.

Yixing took their silence bitterly, and he removed his arm to glare at them. "If you guys think I'm leaving this party without cumming a single time you're wrong. Now, who's gonna take care of me?"

His lips were dangerously close to Baekhyun's ear as Junmyeon lightly tugged on his hair,"That was quite the show you put up there... I want to see how you'll do under me now." Baekhyun whimpered as Junmyeon took his hand to Yixing's throbbing member. "Feel that Baek? He needs your pretty little mouth to make him cum. Can you do that baby?"

Yixing bit his lip as Junmyeon used Baekhyun's hand to palm his manhood, all while speaking words of lust to rile up the smaller.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, eyes dark. Junmyeon chuckled and began to suck on the nape of his neck, over a bruise already marked.

Yixing grabbed a handful of Junmyeon's hair and pulled him up to look at him dead in the eyes. Junmyeon let out a whimper and pulled out from Baekhyun with a shiver.

"Stop fucking playing. I need a blowjob right now and you don't stop playing with him I'm gonna cum dry goddamit."

Seeing the two almost fight each other for him made Baekhyun's blood stir. It was a drug; to want to hear the praise, the filthy touch dominating his body by every atom. He clenched his teeth at the loss of Junmyeon's delicious cock, but almost started panting again when his hand was still gliding over Yixing's clothed one. Yixing had Junmyeon in his hold, but all Baekhyun heard was a loud buzz in his ears as he hooked a finger around Yixing's briefs band, sliding his hand on the hot skin.

Junmyeon noticed his actions and smirked, placing a kiss on Yixing's jaw that had gone slack at Baekhyun's touch. "We're only here to party dear... let my beautiful sub show you his talent."

Baekhyun shivered at the possession implied in his words, and felt another pair of hands pull down Yixing's underwear all at once. Junmyeon moved to give Baekhyun space, pushing Yixing against the wall, probing his muscles, kissing his slender neck.

Yixing and Junmyeon both knew that Baekhyun was a tease. But when the host started dragging his fingers across his thighs, painting circles of want and lust on Yixing's quivering abdomen, his breathing stopped. All he could feel was the slow burn on his skin, sometimes quick; a teasing finger in his hole, a kittish lick on his nipple. Always impossibly close to his desperate cock, rubbing, then retreating to another spot, leaving Yixing panting, his dick throbbing as hard as a rock.

"You're so beautiful... can't wait to taste you."

"Take your time Baek, I love seeing him like this..." Junmyeon hushed, stroking Yixing's neck. Yixing glared at him before slamming his head against the wall, a low groan in his throat. "Fuck Baekhyun, just blow me you little slut."

Baekhyun stopped. What was that stirring in his palms? The arousal at the word... positively filthy and demeaning. So why did he love it?

He grabbed Yixing's base and pressed the head with chaste licks, earning a sharp gasp from above. He sucked the head only a little, catching Yixing's smoldering gaze. A dare. Baekhyun smirked and, without warning, downed the entire length in a single go. Yixing's jaw dropped as the electric pleasure shocked his whole body. Baekhyun gagged only a little as the thick member hit the back of his throat, before furiously sucking, tongue swirling, rubbing,

"Jesus..." Yixing stuttered, pulling on Baekhyun's hair as he dug the back of his head into the wall. Junmyeon's jaw almost dropped at the sight; he, more than anyone, knew how big Yixing was, past the limits of the human mouth. But Baekhyun's lips had proved him wrong. He stared at the smaller's head bobbing, sliding up and down the length that had always seemed endless to Junmyeon.

A small smirk lined his face as he turned to see Yixing absolutely ruined at the bliss. He drew lazy circles on his nipples, gauging his reaction to the double sensation. "How you holding up there Lay? Never felt this good huh...?" Junmyeon breathed. "You fucking know... shit..." Yixing hissed through clenched teeth as Baekhyun quickened his pace. Yixing's hips twitched in a bucking motion, causing Baekhyun to choke. "Fuck baby... choke for me again...." Yixing groaned, grabbing the back of Baekhyun's head to push himself further in.

Junmyeon's eyes widened and chuckled, "Hey hey, be nice baby; you're not easy to handle..." He gently pried Yixing's rough fingers from the smaller's hair, allowing Baekhyun to breathe - if only with what little air he could manage.

Baekhyun then removed himself completely, leaving Yixing whimpering from the loss of his hot tongue. He traced small circles on the quivering head, pressing lightly on the tight slit to watch the latter's reaction with a small smile.

"How did I do?" He hummed, pressing harder on the sensitive spot. Yixing bit his lip - in vain; for a slight whimper still slipped between - and growled. He opened his mouth to snap another order at the latter, but Junmyeon cut him short with a deep kiss. Baekhyun took the action as a green light and returned to the slow tease on the tip, before moving all at once to suck the entire length with practiced ease.

Yixing moaned louder underneath Junmyeon's lips, pulling him closer by his shoulder-blades with rough hands. Junmyeon could feel the latter's heart beating as a flightless bird, breathless, abs tightening beautifully underneath his palm. Yixing bucked harder with Baekhyun's strokes - but Baekhyun persevered wonderfully.

The kissing deepened and the sucking hardened, and Yixing felt his abdomen tighten as a tiger digging its claws into his base, recoiling before pouncing all at once. "Suho..."

The latter chuckled huskily. "Are you close baby?"

Yixing only replied with a moan before delving into Junmyeon's neck to occupy his mouth with something other than the scream of pleasure building in his throat.

Junmyeon hissed before tilting his neck to look at Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes. He remembered from even his drunken state how amazing Baekhyun's tongue had felt around his manhood. The host clearly was experienced, and it briefly made Junmyeon wonder who had been the one(s) to train him so well.

Yixing's lovebites were getting harsher, his fingers digging deeper into Junmyeon's back. Junmyeon bit his lip and gently stroked Baekhyun's forehead to warn him. Baekhyun raised his eyes, saw Yixing's fervent state and quickly removed himself just as Yixing let out his loudest moan in the nape of Junmyeon's neck.

Baekhyun shielded his face from the spill of pleasure that burst from Yixing's slit. He opened his eyes again to feel his neck covered in the sticky substance, Junmyeon's hand soft on his hair. "Good boy..." Junmyeon's praise was soft, as was Yixing's shallow breathing on his chest.

Baekhyun gave a strange grin with his overworked mouth, jaw almost cracking at the sudden slack. He crawled on top of Yixing to meet his eye level, purposely rubbing his body from the limp dick to the relaxed abs, causing Yixing to whimper soft with aftershock.

His eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun's perfect features before him, saw his own cum glistening on the host's slender, arched neck. He placed his lips below his jaw and began licking slowly, pulling him closer to clean his own bittersweet mess.

"Fuck that was amazing... and to think you were that good even after Suho just makes it better." Yixing whispered once the host's pretty neck was clean, tracing lines on the his naked spine. Baekhyun shivered with the praise again. Junmyeon smirked, resting on Yixing's chest, running his hands absent mindedly on the pair's bodies. "That really was impressive, not gonna lie. I'm almost hard again."

"Thank god I got you for the blow-job; I prefer my Suho when he's inside me." Yixing's voice was thick with husk, and Junmyeon breathed a laugh. "I think we'll leave Baek's pretty lips to the blowing, but I think he's delicious either way." Junmyeon hushed, placing his lips on Baekhyun's flushed cheek. He buried his face into Yixing's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You two are so much work... god why did I even throw another party..."

"Because we tend to all your dirty little needs - and you love it." Junmyeon smirked evermore, finger dragging over the latter's slim curves. Yixing chuckled and placed a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead before pulling all three of them to snuggle under the covers. Yixing tilted Baekhyun's chin to pull him in a deep kiss. No fire, no smoldering touch - just a slow, sweet kiss. Baekhyun dared wonder if it might have been a thank you, even. His small thoughts were confirmed when Yixing pulled away to whisper; "Seriously, thanks - that was literally the best blowjob I've ever gotten, and trust me; that's saying something."

Baekhyun chuckled, cheeks a slight pink. Junmyeon breathed a laugh and gently massaged the latter's shoulders. "Yeah, who taught you how to do that? I'm curious..." He hummed.

Baekhyun bit his lip and fell silent. It was a while before he whispered; "Chan... Chanyeol..."

Yixing's eyes widened. "Park Chanyeol? That tall, hot guitar player from senior year?"

Baekhyun nodded, and Junmyeon let out a low whistle. "Damn, I had no idea..."

He trailed off when he saw Baekhyun's eyes watering.

Baekhyun didn't want to remember him. Didn't want to remember the tall, hot musician from senior year, nor the adorable giant whose ears used to stick out and whose laugh boomed through his heart and whose embrace had always been warm-

It was a moment before he realised a tear had slipped. He heard Junmyeon curse and felt a soft thumb stroke his cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry..."

He was pulled into Junmyeon's embrace, feeling Yixing's chest against his back, his gentle words in his hair. "Do you want anything? Some food? A drink? Weed?" Yixing asked, rubbing his arm. Baekhyun choked a laugh and heard Junmyeon slap Yixing's head. "Ignore those last suggestions - you're not getting high or drunk right now. But would you liked any food? A blanket?" Junmyeon asked as though a concerned mother.

"Right, I forgot; student president. You're like a mom Suho." Baekhyun chuckled. Junmyeon fought a smile and turned it into a grimace. Baekhyun sighed, his eyelids fluttering close. "I'm good though, thanks."

"Yeah I guess Suho here filled you up pretty good huh."

Yixing's cute remark earned him another slap in the head by the mentioned.

"Not the time, Lay."

Yixing sighed and rolled on his back, placing his hands behind his head. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood, damn. He deserves at least that."

Junmyeon shook his head and pulled Baekhyun closer.

"Sorry for the random tears, didn't think I'd have to talk about my ex tonight..." Baekhyun whispered. Junmyeon opened his mouth to apologise but the host placed a finger on his lips. "It's not your fault, you couldn't know."

His voice seemed so empty, his touch cold and broken, suddenly fragile in Junmyeon's arms. He felt his heart reach out for this smaller whose pretty face had always smiled, whose teasing touch had burned him in all the best ways. Thanks to Baekhyun, Junmyeon had been able to breathe from his stifling president duties for a night or two - all without breaking fully into his old habits. He kept him balanced, in a way.

"I like you Baekhyun." Junmyeon said suddenly. The smaller's eyes widened, and Yixing propped himself on his elbow, curious. "You're beautiful, funny, and damn, I think I'd have gone crazy with school work if you hadn't thrown that last party." Junmyeon finished with a shy smile. 

"You know, we can be here for you - for eachother. I'm always down for food - and a good party, of course - and maybe a coffee outing?" Yixing chimed in, pecking Baekhyun's hair and neck with sweet kisses.

Baekhyun felt the warmth spread from his chest to his cheeks. His little heart was fluttering at the olders' words. He had always had a slight hope of being with the two, of earning some amount of affection ever since Chanyeol left him brutally. His parties and smiles had always been a mask; for no one hears what stirsbeneath the loud music and drunken smiles. He was broken for a while, but maybe now he was healing. Maybe the two beautiful men before him that praised him, kissed him and soothed him were the solution.

"I'd love to." His beautiful lips broke out in a full smile, and both Junmyeon and Yixing grinned in return. Yixing had always liked the smaller's physique, and now, his cute smiles and shy words. He found himself looking forwards to seeing that beautiful smile more often, maybe in a coffee shop - or even a lazy day on the couch. He saw Junmyeon busying himself with making popcorn or lecturing them about some math homework left on the table. He saw Baekhyun laughing and pulling Junmyeon next to them, covering his lips in chaste kisses before turning to throw some popcorn in Yixing's mouth. He'd like that a lot.

"Yixing, you look high." Baekhyun giggled.

Yixing shook his head and pecked the latter's cheek. "Not high - only thinking about how much I'd love to see you guys more. You know, without the alcohol and smoke and loud music. Sometime."

"Even if I don't suck your dick like there's no tomorrow?" Baekhyun asked with innocent eyes. Junmyeon laughed and Yixing choked, "Now I never said that wouldn't happen again -"

Junmyeon grinned and cut Yixing's blabber, "I'll buy you guys food, and we can spend an entire day all together." He said, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun, another stroking Yixing's hair. Baekhyun drew lines on Junmyeon's chest, lips fluttering over his ear. "Will you be our sugar daddy then?"

Yixing breathed a laugh into Baekhyun's neck. "Our beloved council president to pamper his devious boys... What a concept." He eyed Junmyeon with a smirk.

Baekhyun let out a laugh against Junmyeon's chest as he groaned. "Shut up and go to sleep you two."

After childish fumbling and seductive teases gliding across one another's smiles, the three relaxed together with tangled limb and soft kisses, slipping into sweet dreams of hopeful love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! don't hesitate to comment, and like! <3


End file.
